Fliqpy/Trivia
General Trivia *He has been nicknamed Evil Flippy or simply Evil in many fan pieces though never by the creators. *So far, the only challenge Fliqpy has faced in killing was a one minute long fight against the Tiger General in Operation: Tiger Bomb. Tiger General is the only character to date who has been able to cause pain onto Flippy while he was flipped out. **He also had difficulty in killing Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Remains to be Seen, and By The Seat Of Your Pants, partly due to luck on Lumpy's part. Unlike his battle with the Tiger General, he ultimately failed to kill Lumpy several times and was killed afterwards. *Fliqpy appears to be cannibalistic, as can be seen in: **''Flippin' Burgers, where he dips a French fry in a pool of Cuddles' blood (mistaking it for ketchup) and eats it. **Remains to be Seen, where he bites off Lumpy's arm (though he was a zombie at the time). **Party Animal, where he drinks a smoothie containing the remains of Mime (although he was not flipped out at the time and probably did not remember what he did while he was evil). **Easy For You to Sleigh, where he kills Shifty with a Christmas cookie and takes a bite out the blood-covered cookie. ***However, do note that Flippy's 'meals' are respectively a rabbit (Cuddles), a moose (Lumpy), a deer (Mime), and a raccoon (Shifty). Flippy is a bear, meaning that it is not quite as clear-cut as first thought. *In ''Remains to be Seen, Fliqpy's eyes are blue instead of the usual yellow/green. **This might have been a goof or an intentional detail, as they remained that way throughout the whole episode, and the zombies all had the same eye color. However, he has blue eyes even before being zombified. *Though the creators have said they did not want to use firearms in the show, the New Season Teaser '' has Fliqpy with a gun, which he uses to kill Cuddles. However, this is due to the video having the different cartoon style and theme of another Mondo show called, ''Dick Figures. *Fliqpy is the only character not to have a set pop up for the storybook opening, with the exception of his one appearance in the storybook in Autopsy Turvy. This is mostly because he is always normal/good before he flips or possibly to hide the show's violent side to newcomers watching and shock them. *Similarly, he is the only main character without any starring pop-ups for the same reason. *So far, Lumpy is the only character to have fought Fliqpy and won (Remains to be Seen and By The Seat Of Your Pants). Flippy fights and kills him as well in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), but in that case, both Flippy and Fliqpy simply hallucinate the battle, with Flippy actually only fighting himself throughout the episode. *Fliqpy is famous for his intentional killings of other characters. However, he is not the only one who has killed others on purpose. The others are Lumpy in Banjo Frenzy, We're Scrooged!, Dunce Upon a Time, By the Seat of Your Pants, and All In Vein; Splendid in Gems the Breaks, Giggles in Dunce Upon a Time, where she kills Lumpy in self-defense by chopping the beanstalk, Shifty in Milkin' It, where he kills his brother by tossing him from a balloon; the joined effort of Lumpy, Handy, Flippy (in his non-flipped state), and Sniffles in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, where they kill Flaky offscreen in an unknown manner, and Flaky in Without a Hitch, where she stabs the non-flipped out Flippy in the eye, killing him indirectly by causing him to run around blindly and get hit by a truck. *Along with his normal self and Splendid, he is the most used character in HTF fanart. **Some people hate him and his normal self because of this. *Fliqpy seems to have a set of moral standards when it comes to killing characters: In Party Animal, he does not kill The Mole (who is blind) and Flaky (who was suffering from a peanut allergy at the time), even though they are both in plain sight. He also does not kill Cub in A Vicious Cycle, even though he could have easily finished him off (Debatable). He also does not kill Handy nor The Mole in By The Seat Of Your Pants, only slicing off the former's legs. However, he does kill The Mole and Handy in Remains to be Seen, likely because they were standing with a bunch of healthy characters so he did not notice them. So it is safe to assume that Fliqpy will not kill anyone who is disabled, is in a state of suffering, or is just an infant, as they cannot defend themselves. He also waits for Nutty to regain consciousness before killing him in Random Acts of Silence. *Fliqpy/Flippy may be one of the most resourceful characters throughout the series, In Operation: Tiger Bomb, he uses the stomach from one soldier as a gun to take out a group of tiger soldiers. In Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Fliqpy sees a stapler, and proceeds to use it as a pistol gun. He also uses three flutes and a harp as a normal bow and arrow weapon. However, this may have been developed during his time fighting wars, when he was in extreme situations. Episode Statistics *''Out of Sight, Out of Mime, ''Class Act, and A Vicious Cycle are currently the only episodes where Fliqpy appears without his good side. **''Dream Job'' does not count however, as he only appears in Sniffles' dream. *Fliqpy is one of the five characters who have not yet got a season 3-4 featuring pop-up. The others are Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, and Splendid. *He appears twice in the fourth Internet season, without his good side. Kills and Deaths *Fliqpy is indirectly resposible for Lumpy's debatable death in Remains to be Seen. He bites Lumpy's arm off and it later it becomes zombie. The zombiefied arm knocks out Lumpy with a punch and presumably kills him after the episode ends. *Fliqpy has the third most kills on the show, losing only to Pop and Lumpy. *Fliqpy has three posthumous kills. They all take place in A Vicious Cycle. He killed Disco Bear, Pop, and Lumpy. *He only dies in 6 out of the 22 episodes he appears in. *He is one of the few characters with more than 100 kills. The others are Lumpy, Sniffles, Pop, and The Mole. *He is the last main character to die in the TV series (if you don't count Fliqpy as a main character), the eighteenth-twentieth character to die in the Internet series, and he has never died in the shorts. *He has an average of 7.64 countable kills per episode which, if one counts all 13 of Splendid's episodes, is the highest of any character. *''Claw, ''YouTube Live Episode, and A Vicious Cycle are the only episodes where Fliqpy's death isn't caused by another character. *The only main characters he has yet to kill are Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *Giggles is his most frequent victim, having killed her 9 times. *Fliqpy is far from having more deaths than kills, with more than 100 kills and only 6 deaths. Another reason is that he has higher chances of survival than Lumpy due to the latter's stupidity. Then again, Lumpy's stupidity is occasionally a benefit to him, as it causes Flippy's plans to backfire. However, in Remains to be Seen, it could be the Cursed Idol's doing, as it can be seen eavesdropping in the background. *Toothy is his first victim in both the internet (excluding The Woodpecker) and TV series. *Despite Fliqpy having a reputation for killing others, everybody involved in the explosion at the end of Class Act has actually collectively killed more characters in a single episode (with at least 38 kills, counting Generic Tree Friends) than Fliqpy (whose highest kill count in a single episode is 12 major characters in Remains to be Seen). Even if one only counts single characters, he is beaten by Lumpy (Aw, Shucks!, where he killed 16 characters) and Splendid (if one includes the uncountable deaths in Breaking Wind). *Despite having already killed Pop, Cub, and The Mole, he never interacts with them prior to their deaths, as these were consequences of his carnages towards other characters. **However, this does not mean that he has never interacted with Cub, as he does so in A Vicious Cycle. **It's possible that Fliqpy would never intentionally kill Cub even if he were to encounter him. As seen in A Vicious Cycle, Fliqpy, as the possessed tricycle, killed every other character around, except for Cub, whom he let ride him. It's possible that the soldiers code prevents Flippy from directly harming Cub, as Cub is a small child and incapable of protecting himself. *Flaky, Lifty, Shifty, Toothy, and Cuddles are currently the only characters to have been killed by both sides of Flippy. *Fliqpy and Lumpy are the only characters confirmed to have killed Truffles. *He always kills Sniffles and Nutty in the same episodes (he kills Sniffles alone in Dream Job, but this does not qualify as an actual kill as it was only in a dream). *Shockingly, despite being known for killing other characters on purpose, if one counts non-anthropomorphic animals, Lumpy actually has just as many if not more intentional kills. *Fliqpy dies first in A Vicious Cycle and dies last in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia